Someone Else
by haebaragime
Summary: Pertemuan-pertemuan mereka tidak terduga tetapi entah kenapa selalu ada sesuatu yang terjalin setiap kali mereka bertemu. Sesuatu yang mungkin belum ada di kosakata bahasa manapun / Main Cast: Yesung of Super Junior / One Shot


Suasana taman Ilsan sore ini terlihat sepi. Hujan lebat baru saja mengguyur kota kecil yang berada di pinggiran Seoul tersebut, menyisakan sedikit gerimis. Kebanyakan orang mungkin lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah dan menghangatkan diri. Para karyawan mungkin lebih memilih menunda jam pulang mereka hingga hujan benar-benar berhenti. Tapi tidak dengan yeoja yang berjalan pelan menyusuri jembatan yang merupakan salah satu jalan masuk menuju taman. Yeoja yang mengenakan kemeja biru lengan panjang, rok selutut dan sepatu dengan heels rendah itu tidak perduli dengan tetesan air yang membuat rambut sebahunya sedikit basah atau angin yang sesekali berhembus. Yeoja tersebut berjalan menuju salah satu bangku taman yang berada di bawah pohon besar.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang namja dengan penampilan casual juga berjalan memasuki taman dan langsung duduk di bangku taman, tepat di samping yeoja tadi. Untuk beberapa lama baik sang yeoja maupun sang namja hanya diam sambil memandang deretan pohon dengan daun-daun yang mulai menguning di hadapan mereka.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan?" Tanya sang namja.

"Boleh." Mereka pun akhirnya berdiri dan mulai berjalan menyusuri danau buatan yang terletak tepat di tengah-tengah taman.

"Kenapa tidak memakai jaket?" Ada nada khawatir yang jelas terdengar dari suara si namja.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata sore ini akan hujan, jadi tidak membawa jaket saat berangkat kemari."

"Tidak usah memberikan jaket mu untuk ku. Tidak untuk kali ini." Tambah si yeoja, seolah tau apa yang ada dipikiran namja disampingnya. Si namja mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Hanya sebentar saja. Kau bisa mengembalikannya sebelum kita pulang." Si yeoja menghentikan langkahnya, membuat namja yang berjalan di sampingnya juga berhenti. Yeoja itupun menatap namja disampingnya sambil tersenyum, "jangan. Kau sudah tidak punya alasan lagi untuk bersikap baik pada ku."

"Bukankah yeoja selalu suka namja yang bersikap seperti gentleman? Aku sekarang sedang berusaha menjadi gentleman. Hmm…. Anggap saja aku bersikap manis seperti ini pada yeoja manapun yang terlihat kedinginan." Yeoja dihadapannya berdecak.

"You're doing that again!" Yeoja itu berjalan mendahului si namja.

"Yak! Apa? Aku salah apa lagi?" Sahutnya setengah berteriak sambil berusaha kembali mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan si yeoja.

v(0_0)v

Arisu duduk di bangku taman dan mengeluarkan makanan dan minuman yang tadi dibelinya di supermarket saat menuju taman. Yeoja itu mulai makan sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ada cukup banyak orang yang datang ke taman pada jam makan siang ini. Bukan hanya karyawan tapi juga ibu-ibu yang membawa anak-anak mereka yang sepertinya baru saja pulang sekolah.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Seorang namja berdiri di hadapan Arisu sambil menunjuk bagian bangku taman yang kosong. Yeoja itu menoleh ke arah namja tersebut sejenak kemudian mengangguk. Namja di sampingnya membuka kotak makanannya dan mulai makan.

"Arisu?" Yeoja bernama Arisu itu menoleh ke arah namja di sampingnya saat mendengar namanya disebut.

"Ya?" Arisu mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ah, mianhe. Aku tidak sengaja melihat id card mu." Sahutnya sambil menunjuk id card karyawan milik Arisu yang tersampir dibagian luar tas yang berada diantara dia dan namja tadi. "Aku sebenarnya berbicara sendiri tapi sepertinya suara ku terlalu keras." Namja disampingnya menggaruk belakang lehernya, kikuk.

"Em, agar adil, bagaimana kalau aku juga memperkenalkan nama ku. Yesung." Arisu bingung, tidak tahu harus menyahut apa.

"Wah, nama mu benar-benar Arisu? Sejak lahir?" Ucap Yesung. Arisu mengangguk. (info: Arisu adalah nama sungai Han pada jaman dulu.)

"Hmm…. Cukup jarang orang tua memberi nama Arisu. It's nice." Arisu terkekeh pelan.

"Waeyo? Ada yang lucu?" Yesung menatapnya bingung. Yeoja itu mengarahkan sumpit yang dipegangnya ke arah Yesung.

"Kau. Kau yang lucu. Apa kau selalu melakukan ini untuk berkenalan dengan yeoja?" Yesung terdiam sejenak mencoba memahami maksud yeoja di hadapannya.

"Yak, aku tidak sedang bermaksud mengajak mu berkenalan! Jinja! Aku hanya merasa nama mu unik." Arisu tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi dan tertawa pelan.

"Aish, jinja." Yesung membereskan bekas kotak makanannya dan botol minumannya yang sudah kosong kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Arisu. Yeoja itupun hanya terkekeh melihat sikap Yesung yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

Seorang pelayan meletakkan pesanan Yesung di atas meja sambil tersenyum. Namja itu menyeruput kopi kemudian meletakkan kembali gelasnya di atas meja. Matanya kemudian kembali beralih pada naskah yang baru saja diterimanya tadi malam. Pagi ini akan ada rapat untuk memutuskan jadwal penayangan drama baru di stasiun tv tempatnya bekerja dan masih ada satu naskah drama lagi yang belum namja itu baca.

"Kalau didiamkan terlalu lama pancake mu tidak akan enak lagi untuk dimakan." Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian namja itu. Yesung menatap yeoja yang berdiri dihadapannya. Dia menyipitkan matanya tanpa sadar saat mencoba mengingat siapa yeoja tersebut.

"Ah… Arisu!" Seru Yesung saat akhirnya mengenalinya. Arisu berdecak kemudian duduk di hadapan Yesung. Seorang pelayan datang dan menanyakan pesanannya. Arisu memesan scramble egg&amp;toast dan hot chocolate.

"Kau bekerja di dekat sini?" Tanya Yesung setelah pelayan tadi meninggalkan meja mereka. Arisu menggeleng.

"Aku sedang ada urusan dengan salah satu perusahaan yang ada di dekat sini." Jawabnya. Yesung hanya mengangguk kemudian kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada naskah drama yang sejak tadi diperlajarinya. Arisu tidak mencoba mengajak berbicara namja dihadapannya lagi. Setelah pesanannya diantarkan, yeoja itu langsung menyantap makanannya sambil sesekali mengecek computer tabletnya.

Setelah 20 menit berlalu dalam diam, Yesung akhirnya kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi, apa pekerjaanmu?" Yeoja dihadapannya mengalihkan pandangan dari layar tablet ke arah Yesung.

"Project officer Child Protection. NGO." Jawabnya. "kau sendiri?"

"Asisten Direktur Drama Department MBC Broadcast." Sahut Yesung bangga. Dia memang punya hak untuk sedikit menyombongkan dirinya dengan statusnya saat ini. Sudah hampir setahun dia mendapatkan posisi sebagai asisten drama department. Langkahnya menuju posisi ini jelas tidak mudah, terlebih lagi karena usianya yang terbilang cukup muda. Pada awalnya banyak seniornya yang sedikit memandangnya sebelah mata saat dia mengutarakan opininya tentang drama yang layak ditayangkan dan yang tidak. Tapi opininya hampir semuanya terbukti benar, kebanyakan drama yang didukunya benar-benar berahasil mencapai rating tinggi.

"Interesting job?"

"Working with many kinds of people is always interesting. Especially with high-rating-minded persons. You have no idea what they can do to get the schedule slot and to hit high rating." Arisu menangkap ada sedikit nada tidak suka dari cara Yesung menjawab.

"Kau tidak suka mereka? Bukankah kau bekerja dengan mereka. Wajar kan kalau mereka yang kau maksud itu berusaha untuk mendapatkan rating tinggi."

"Cih, kau tidak tau apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk bisa mendapatkan jadwal penayangan! They'll do everything.. literally everything!"

"Misalnya?"

"Eummm…berpura-pura bersikap baik pada orang-orang dari drama department agar bisa mendapatkan dukungan saat rapat penentuan jadwal tayang."

"Dan pertanyaannya adalah apakah kau salah satu dari orang-orang drama department yang memanfaatkan para pembuat drama itu untuk keuntungan mu sendiri?"

"You're judging me now? Saying I'm bad IF I do that?" Arisu berdecak.

"Hmm.. I have no rights to judge. Bukan salah mu juga kalau kau mengambil keuntungan dari mereka. Toh mereka yang menawarkan. It's all about ethics anyway. And everyone standard of ethics can be different one to another. Menurut mu sendiri apakah itu hal yang pantas kau lakukan." Yesung tersenyum. Dia belum pernah berbincang-bincang seperti ini sebelumnya. Hmmm… bagaimana harus menjelaskannya? Baginya seolah dia sedang memakai kacamata berbeda untuk melihat sesuatu. Kacamata Arisu.

"Ah, aku lupa satu hal. Yesung kan? Benar itu nama mu kan?" Tanya Arisu lagi. Yesung mengangguk.

"Saat kita bertemu beberapa waktu yang lalu kau bilang nama ku cukup unik. Kalau dipikir-pikir nama mu juga unik. Yesung. Aku belum pernah bertemu orang dengan nama mirip dengan mu."

"Jadi kau memikirkan ku setelah pertemuan kita waktu itu? Wah, aku tersanjung."

"Ckckck, you're being way too delusional, sir. Aku sudah ingin bertanya waktu itu. Tapi kau terlanjur pergi karena merajuk."

"Mwo? Aku tidak merajuk! Cish, kau pikir aku anak-anak? Aku pergi karena memang waktu makan siang ku sudah hampir habis." Arisu tertawa cukup keras sampai-sampai dia harus menutup mulutnya karena beberapa orang menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Kau tertawa tidak jelas lagi!"

"Wae? Kau mau pergi lagi? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku. Arti nama mu tuan."

"Cish. Yesung di ambil dari Yesool Sungdae. Artinya an art of vocal."

"Kau bisa menyanyi?"

"Hmmm… eomma ku sering bilang suara ku bagus."

"I should hear you singing. When we meet next time maybe."

"Apa ini cara mu untuk mendapatkan nomor telepon namja?" Arisu mengernyitkan alisnya. Perlu waktu beberapa lama sebelum yeoja itu mengerti maksud Yesung.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. Tapi sepertinya aku bisa mencoba ini lagi kalau ingin meminta nomor telepon namja. Thanks for the idea." Yesung berdecak.

Arisu memandangi pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Setelah yakin penampilannya sudah cukup memuaskan, yeoja itupun berjalan keluar kamar dan menemui namja yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Wow, kau cantik juga." Puji namja tersebut.

"Kalau bukan karena kecantikan ku, mana mungkin kau jatuh cinta pada ku."

"Emm.. karena kecerdasan mu, karena kebaikan mu, I can make a long list for that." Arisu tertawa pelan. Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya dan Arisu segera menyambutnya. Malam ini Arisu menemani namjachinggunya menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Im Tae San, pemilik sebuah rumah produksi yang cukup besar. Namjachinggunya yang seorang interior designer pernah mengerjakan salah satu setting untuk drama yang diproduksi perusahaan Im Tae San.

Saat mereka sampai, rumah Im Tae San sudah cukup ramai. Sesekali namjachinggu Arisu berhenti dan menyapa tamu-tamu yang dikenalnya.

"Annyonghaseyo, Im Tae San-ssi." Kali ini dia menyapa pemilik acara yang diihat dari penampilannya sudah berusia 60 tahun-an.

"Oh, Choi Siwon-ssi!" Tae San langsung mengulurkan tangannya begitu mengenali namja yang menyapanya. Siwon tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Tae San.

"Yeojachinggu?" Tanyanya saat melihat Arisu yang berada disamping Siwon.

"Tunangan, lebih tepatnya." Koreksi Siwon.

"Seo Arisu imnida." Arisu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Wah, berarti sebentar lagi akan banyak yeoja yang patah hati karena akan kehilangan salah satu most-wanted bachelor." Siwon tertawa pelan.

"Kurasa juga akan banyak namja yang patah hati karena kehilangan kesempatan mendekati yeoja secantik dia, Tae San-ssi." Seorang namja bergabung dengan Arisu, Siwon, dan Tae San.

"Ah, kau benar juga, Yesung-ssi. Sepertinya akan banyak yang iri pada mereka berdua." Sahut Tae San.

"Ah, mari ku perkenalkan pada kalian, dia Kim Yesung, astisten direktur Drama Department MBC. Dan Yesung-ssi, dia Choi Siwon, interior designer. Dan yeoja cantik disampingnya adalah Seo Arisu-ssi." Tae San menunjuk Yesung, Siwon dan Arisu bergantian. Setelah berbicara singkat, Siwon akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui tamu lain yang dikenalnya.

Setelah cukup lama menemani Siwon, Arisu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya yang malam ini mengenakan sepatu heels yang lebih tinggi dari yang biasa dia pakai. Yeoja itu duduk di bangku balkon yang menghadap ke arah sungai Han. Rumah Im Tae San memang berada di wilayah yang dilalui sungai Han dan dari balkon sungai Han terlihat sangat indah.

"Sungai Han di masa lalu sedang memandangi sungai Han di masa sekarang." Yesung duduk di samping Arisu. Yeoja itu hanya tertawa pelan.

"Namja chinggumu tampan juga."

"Gomawo."

"Kau datang sendirian?" Tanya Arisu setelah mereka diam selama beberapa saat.

"Eoh. Begitulah. Yeojachinggu ku sedang tidak bisa menemani ku malam ini." Sahut Yesung sambil menghela nafas.

"Ternyata kau cocok juga mengenakan suit seperti ini."

"Ouwh, should I feel insulted or flattered?"

"I compliment you, tuan wakil direktur."

"Well, thank you then." Arisu dan Yesung tertawa pelan.

"Apa sungai Han pada jaman dahulu seindah ini?" Gumam Yesung tiba-tiba. Arisu mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku rasa iya." Yesung menjawab sendiri. Arisu mengernyitkan alisnya, "aku sedang menatap kecantikan sungai Han pada saat dulu."

"Ck, sepertinya setiap namja memang dilahirkan dengan kebiasaan merayu." Sahut Arisu sinis.

"Dan sepertinya setiap yeoja memang dilahirkan dengan kebiasaan percaya pada rayuan namja." Balas Yesung yang sebelumnya sempat menangkap sedikit rona merah di wajah Arisu.

Entah apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan universe, mempertemukan Yesung dan Arisu secara kebetulan berkali-kali. Yesung dan Arisu sebenarnya menyukai waktu singkat yang mereka habiskan bersama, secara kebetulan. Tapi tidak satupun dari mereka berharap sesuatu lebih dari pertemuan kebetulan. Dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengerti kenapa universe selalu menciptakan kebetulan di tempat yang tidak mereka duga.

Arisu sedang mengendarai mobilnya menyusuri jalan yang cukup sempit menuju sebuah panti asuhan. Kemarin sore dia mendapat kabar bahwa polisi di Incheon baru saja menyelamatkan beberapa anak yang rencananya akan dikirim ke luar Korea Selatan untuk dijual. Anak-anak tersebut sekarang berada di sebuah panti asuhan. NGO tempat Arisu bekerja diminta membantu anak-anak tersebut.

Arisu menghentikan mobilnya saat kerumunan orang terlihat menghalangi jalannya. Yeoja itu turun dari mobil dan mendekat ke arah kerumunan orang tersebut. Ternyata mereka sedang menonton proses syuting. Mungkin drama, mungkin iklan, atau music video. Yeoja itu tidak bisa memastikan syuting apa yang tengah berlangsung. Yang bisa ia pastikan, dia harus menemukan jalan lain menuju panti asuhan. Arisu bertanya pada beberapa orang mengenai jalan lain menuju panti asuhan yang ditujunya dan memang ada jalan lain menuju panti asuhan tersebut tapi dia harus memutar cukup jauh. Yeoja itu masuk ke mobilnya dengan kesal. Dia sudah berniat untuk melewati tempat syuting dan berjalan saja menuju panti asuhan, tapi salah satu crew tidak mengijinkannya untuk melintas.

Sebuah ketukan di jendela mobil membuat yeoja tersebut sedikit terlonjak kaget. Dia langsung menurunkan kaca jendelanya begitu menyadari siapa yang berdiri disamping mobilnya.

"Kau sedang mengikuti ku?" Tanya namja tersebut. Arisu berdecak.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but nope, I don't stalk you here. Aku harus mendatangi sebuah panti asuhan tapi terhalang proses syuting. Mereka tidak memperbolehkan ku lewat." Gerutu Arisu.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini." Namja tersebut berlari menuju kerumunan dihadapan mereka. Sekitar 10 menit kemudian Yesung kembali mendatangi Arisu.

"Ayo ikut dengan ku." Ucapnya sambil membuka pintu mobil Arisu. Yeoja itu menurut saja dan mengikuti Yesung yang berjalan diantara kerumunan orang yang semakin banyak. Setelah melewati setting syuting tanpa ada yang berani protes, Yesung dan Arisu akhirnya sampai juga di bagian jalan yang tidak ramai. Namja itu berjalan menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari lokasi syuting. Arisu mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat Yesung menaiki mobil dan menyuruhnya untuk naik.

"Aku akan mengantarkan mu. Dimana tempatnya?" Yesung segera menjalankan mobilnya begitu Arisu memberi tahu alamat panti asuhan yang ditujunya. Setelah sampai di panti asuhan, namja itu meminta kunci mobil Arisu.

"Akan ku antarkan mobil mu nanti." Ucap Yesung saat Arisu bertanya untuk apa.

"Apa aku harus mentraktir mu setelah ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih?"

"Hmm.. itu terserah kau saja. I'm open for any invitation though." Sahut Yesung sebelum kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat syuting.

Arisu baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya saat ponselnya berbunyi, mengeluarkan suara Nickhun yang menyanyikan lagu I'm In Love. Yeoja itu tersenyum, hanya ada satu nomor yang memiliki nada panggil lagu itu.

"Moshi..moshi…" Ucap Arisu setelah menekan tombol hijau di layar. Terdengar suara tawa pelan dari seberang.

"Annyonghaseyo, Arisu-ssi. Sedang sibuk?"

"Nope, aku sudah menyelesaikan urusan ku untuk hari ini. Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya rindu pada mu dan ingin menelepon mu. Tidak boleh?"

"Kalau kau rindu pada ku, cepat pulang!"

"Kau tahu aku juga ingin pulang secepatnya, tapi pekerjaan ku di Tokyo masih belum selesai." Arisu mendesah kesal.

"Arrasso." Mereka berbicara di telepon cukup lama dan setelah hampir 20 menit Arisu baru sadar bahwa ada yang sedang menunggunya.

"Siwon-ah, aku ada janji bertemu dengan teman ku malam ini. Dan ternyata aku sudah terlambat hampir dua puluh menit."

"Kau benar-benar sedang ada janji dengan teman mu atau hanya merasa bosan berbicara dengan ku?" Sahut Siwon.

"Ck, gereu, aku memang bosan berbicara dengan mu lewat telepon jadi cepat pulang agar aku bisa melihat mu saat berbicara." Siwon tertawa mendengar jawaban yeojachinggunya.

"Arrasso… aku akan segera pulang. Call you later."

"Eoh." Sahut Ariso sebelum akhirnya memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Yesung langsung menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya begitu melihat Arisu berjalan memasuki restaurant. Dia sengaja tidak mengangkat tangannya untuk memberitahu dimana dia duduk, namja itu membiarkan Arisu yang berdiri selama beberapa saat di depan pintu masuk sambil mengendarkan pandangan untuk mencari Yesung. Yeoja itu langsung tersenyum begitu menemukan tempat Yesung duduk.

"Mianhe." Ucapnya pendek sambil duduk di hadapan Yesung.

"Aku paling tidak suka menunggu. Bahkan untuk yeojachinggu ku sekalipun."

"Ouwh, a very typical style of important person. Time is money."

"Kau yang mengajak ku makan malam, lalu datang terlambat, dan sekarang kau bersikap sinis karena aku tidak suka menunggu?"

"Pertama, harus diperjelas aku mengajak mu makan malam sebagai ucapan terima kasih sudah membantu ku tadi. Kedua, aku sudah minta maaf karena datang terlambat. Ketiga, nope I'm not being cynical. If you think so, then that's your problem." Yesung berdecak.

"Seperti apa yeojachinggu mu?" Tanya Arisu tiba-tiba saat mereka tengah menikmati makan malam. Yesung berpikir sejenak.

"Dia seorang guru seni di sebuah sekolah negeri. Hmm… yeoja yang ceria, penurut dan cute."

"Ouwh, look how you smile from ear to ear…. Kau pasti sangat menyukainya." Goda Arisu saat melihat wajah Yesung yang terlihat berbeda ketika menceritakan yeojachinggunya.

Tidak ada yang bisa memberi nama pada apa yang terjadi antara Yesung dan Arisu. Pertemuan-pertemuan mereka sekarang bukan hanya sekedar kebetulan lagi. Baik Yesung dan Arisu tidak mengerti dengan universe yang mempertemukan mereka dan dengan hati mereka sendiri. Bagi Yesung menghabiskan waktu dengan Arisu memang menyenangkan. Obrolan-obrolan tanpa arah. Terkadang mereka sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang sudah mereka bicarakan lalu berakhir dengan tertawa tanpa alasan yang jelas. Yang seperti ini tidak bisa disebut selingkuh kan? Mereka tidak pernah berpegangan tangan, atau berpelukan. Mereka tidak pernah berbohong dengan pasangan masing-masing hanya agar bisa bertemu. Mereka tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan mereka sendiri. Karena memang tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Yesung masih mencintai yeojachinggunya dan Arisu masih mencintai Siwon, sekalipun yeoja itu tidak meragukan keputusannya untuk menikah dengan Siwon. Tapi antara Yesung dan Arisu, ada chemistry yang terjalin, ada aliran rasa yang mungkin belum tertulis di kosakata bahasa manapun.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Arisu yang tengah menikmati cotton candy.

"Bukankah kau terlalu tua untuk menyukai makanan seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada kata tua untuk menyukai cotton candy." Sahut Arisu cuek sambil menghabiskan cottoncandy ditangannya. Yesung menatap bulan yang malam ini terlihat indah dibalik awan. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di sebuah coffee shop. Tempat mereka duduk berada di balkon lantai 2 dan bisa melihat langit dengan jelas.

"Kau pernah berpikir tentang kita?" Tanya Yesung tiba-tiba. Arisu mengernyitkan alis.

"Kita?"

"Eoh, kau dan aku. Kita. Apakah kita teman? Kenalan? Atau apa?"

Arisu memiring-miringkan kepalanya seolah sedang berpikir, "tidak usah diberi nama. Toh, tidak ada gunanya."

"Di kehidupan yang akan datang. Jika aku dan kau bertemu lebih dulu sebelum aku bertemu dengan yeojachinggu ku sekarang atau sebelum kau bertemu dengan tunangan mu. Jika kita bertemu lebih dulu, apakah kita mungkin akan lebih dari sekedar saat ini?" Arisu mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa kau ingin lebih dari apapun yang kita jalani saat ini?" Dia bertanya balik pada Yesung.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya sekedar bertanya-tanya." Arisu memukul pelan belakang kepala Yesung dan membuat namja itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Tidak usah memikirkan yang tidak perlu pikirkan. Kepala mu sudah cukup besar karena memikirkan drama-drama aneh itu, jangan sampai tambah besar lagi."

"Mwo, kau bilang kepala ku besar!"

v(0_0)v

Suasana taman sudah terlihat lebih ramai dibandingkan saat mereka datang tadi. Hujan juga sudah benar-benar berhenti dan udara mulai terasa hangat.

"Jadi ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu?" Tanya Yesung. Arisu mengangguk. Yesung memperhatikan tangan kanan Arisu yang berhiaskan cincin di jari manisnya.

"Kapan pernikahan mu?" Namja itu bertanya lagi.

"Minggu depan. Dua hari setelahnya kami akan pindah ke US." Yesung mengangguk. Dia sudah pernah mendengar rencana ini sebelumnya. Siwon mendapatkan tawaran pekerjaan di US dan segera setelah menikah mereka akan pindah ke sana. Arisu sendiri sudah mendapatkan tempat bekerja yang baru berkat referensi dari NGO tempatnya bekerja di Seoul.

"Kau sendiri? Tidak berencana untuk melamar yeojachinggu mu?"

"Sudah. Dua hari yang lalu." Yesung tersenyum saat teringat reaksi yeojachinggunya ketika namja itu melamarnya.

"Jinja? Chukhae!"

Langkah Arisu kembali terhenti saat ponselnya berbunyi. Dia mengalihkan padangan dari layar ke arah Yesung.

"Siwon?" Tanya Yesung. Arisu mengangguk.

"Angkat saja." Namja itu berbalik dan berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Arisu, memberikan sedikit privasi.

"Nee, Siwon-ah." Suara Arisu terdengar pelan. Dia berbicara cukup singkat dengan namja yang sudah menjadi tunangannya itu.

Setelah memastikan Arisu sudah tidak berbicara di telepon lagi, Yesung pun berbalik menghadap yeoja tersebut.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Ucap yeoja tersebut. Yesung tersenyum.

"Nee. So, this is our goodbye?"

"Hmm.. begitulah. Sejak awal kita sudah tahu kita memang harus berpisah seperti ini. Aku akan berjalan ke arah sana." Arisu menunjuk pintu keluar taman.

"Dan aku akan berjalan ke arah sana." Yesung menunjuk pintu keluar taman yang lain yang berada di arah yang berlawanan. Mereka bersalaman untuk yang pertama kalinya semenjak mereka bertemu.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal bertemu dengan mu….dan mengenal mu." Ucap Arisu saat mereka melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Nee. Aku juga. Di kehidupan yang akan datang, aku harap kita bisa bertemu lebih cepat." Arisu tertawa.

"Try to find me sooner." Mereka terdiam cukup lama, saling menatap mata dihadapan mereka. "Terus berjalan dan jangan pernah berbalik." Tambah Arisu.

"Arrasso. Selamat untuk pernikahan mu."

"Gomawo. Kau juga." Mereka berbalik. Arisu dan Yesung sama-sama menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya pelan-pelan sebelum akhirnya mulai melangkah secara perlahan menuju pintu keluar taman.

Tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa sebenarnya yang mereka miliki. Dan hingga pertemuan terakhir pun mereka tidak tahu kenapa mereka harus bertemu dan melewati banyak waktu bersama-sama.


End file.
